


Constants

by themadlurker



Series: star trek:aos drabbles & other short works [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: There must always be a Captain Kirk. And there must always be a Spock by his side.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock Prime
Series: star trek:aos drabbles & other short works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061495
Kudos: 2





	Constants

If he sometimes wonders about the universe he left behind, if he sometimes wonders whether it still exists, or whether that one mistake has been enough, to wipe not only his planet and most of his people from existence, but his reality also, well, this is speculation that serves no purpose. If the universe he knew remains in some alternate line of probability, then he is nonetheless as lost to it as it is to him, and it is only practical to proceed in this reality without reference to the one he knew.

Yet it is difficult not to see this place in terms of the one he remembers. If he sometimes finds himself thinking that this universe – this Star Fleet, this Kirk, even this Spock – is darker, somehow, or less hopeful, less imbued with the true desire for peace; and if he tells his younger self to return to Star Fleet, if he judges himself better capable of preserving in his broken and scattered people some of the rationality and enlightenment they once brought to the Federation, he does not think this line of logic is any worse than the one that he used to guarantee that “Captain Kirk” would once more be in command of the Enterprise.

And if he tells himself that all that matters is that a young Captain Kirk should stand on the bridge of the Enterprise, and that a young Spock should stand by his side, then he can at least tell himself that, improbable as it may seem, that simple fact has, in his experience, never failed to redeem the worst of situations from disaster.


End file.
